


Alphy's makes a stand.

by scottyzelsnyder



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide Route, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottyzelsnyder/pseuds/scottyzelsnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple one-shot Idea I had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphy's makes a stand.

**I’ve Stood By long enough.**

**I’ve Watched from the sidelines,though camera's while hiding in my lab.**

**I’ve Watched them fight Undyne and she failed.**

**Everyone has evacuated thanks my work and her sacrifice.**

 

I feel the shot of Determination burning it’s way through me as my body strains to use it.

 

I’m standing at the resort entrance to intercept It this Creature, calling it a human would be an insult to humans.

 

I feel the weight of the metal on me Parts of Mettaton’s old Neo pieces were incorporated into this Exo-Suit.It’s powered down to conserve energy.

 

Mettaton If I fail here he won’t stand a chance even if he goes Neo almost all of those functions are useless and he will die. Just like undyne.

 

I can still see the horrifying face she made as she melted….That Smile,That beautiful giant smile she wore that made me so happy to see now it’s haunting me making me remember how useless I was to her and all the others I was supposed to help.

 

The others those sad monster who I said I would help that had fallen down There melted mangled bodies and mind…. I will never be able to make up for that But I will quit being useless and that time is now.

 

I hear the sound of footsteps.I look up and see It. The one who killed so many knife in hand.

It looks at me and I see something in their eyes..anger? No it’s Surprise and….. anticipation.

That grin they wear seems to grow wider and their eyes seem to glow red.

 

I power my suit on And I feel the rush of energy all around me. I start moving forward the loud thud’s from my footsteps is the only noise to peirce this unnatural silence that has clouded the underground.

 

I fire at them the blasters on the suit going at full power.They Dodge faster than I can imagine possible. They seemed surprised like they were waiting for something.Did they expect me to have anything to say to them after all they’ve done I just want them to hurt to feel Death.

 

They rush at me and I fire at them,Flashes of light dance around the field as they dodge and weave around my attacks almost seeming to enjoy themselves,I swear I heard a giggle.

 

They move so fast they're like a blur,They slash at me and cut off a blaster. Their face in a twisted smug grin as they look at me. It quickly changes to shock as the back of my hand slams into their stomach sending them flying into the doors of the resort.

 

The sound of glass breaking quickly fades as I watch them get back up I'm already aiming my remaining blaster and I fire I see a blur as it dodges out of the way a look of glee on it’s face.

My shot hit’s Mettaton’s fountain and ceramic flies everywhere.

 

They rush at me again getting in close and slashing off my other blaster.Once again I bat them away This time with my tail and once again they fly into the resort.

 

I watch as they land roughly behind where the fountain used to be onto shattered glass and ceramic.They aren’t moving and I see a pool of red expanding out around him.

 

I start moving towards them and see them twitching slightly.

I hear something the closer I get louder this breathy exhale coming from them.

I’m standing before them now and I hear it loud and clear They are Laughing.

I Swear I hear them say Idiot before they use their feet and kick me back into the fountain.

 

“Dammit Mettaton” Is all that crosses my mind as the suit gets covered in water and short circuits.

The electrical shocks don’t bother me that much but the sudden weight of the now useless suit mixed in with being soaked makes everything worse.

 

I unlock myself from the suit as fast as I can the useless thing falling limply to the ground into the pool of water starting to accumulate.I see them standing a few feet in front of me.

 

That grin that damned grin makes me sick seeing it.I pick up a piece of jagged ceramic from the floor. I feel Determination churning inside me it the burn of it matching my anger.This thing killed undyne and It will die it must Die.

 

We charge at each other water falling to the ground behind me and blood flicking to the floor behind them. I slash at them and watch as peirce's the skin, they don’t care. I feel the slash of their knife go through me cutting, burning so much pain but I don’t care.

 

We slash and stab at eachother the feeling of being cut dulling to almost nothing as we fight, I no longer care about if I live or die this thing’s death is all that matters.My attacks seem to get slower and slower as it’s attacks never stop coming.

 

It steps back dodging me and has an almost bored expression on it’s face as it slams forward slashing my chest diagonal with as much strength as it can. I don’t know what changed but I can  feel my body separate where it slashed.

 

I feel the Burn of it as I look them in the Eyes They watch me waiting for me to fall apart into dust.

I feel a peak in my rage and the burn of the determination seems to be all encompassing as I pull myself back together.

 

They seem surprised But it quickly turns back into that sickening smile and I feel the burning feeling grow out of control.

 

The pain of it hit’s me like a truck as The burning seems to grow to unimaginable heights. I see my hands starting to melt.I’ve failed.I can’t feel my legs as I look down and see a goopy puddle below me.  This….I did this to so many monster’s this pain.I failed everyone I feel the sadness welling up deep inside as my body the burning feeling consumes me.

  
My last words were “I Deserve this.”


End file.
